Fly With Me
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: Germany and Italy take a plane ride, and almost crash. But, what is the cause of this? Read to find out!   I know, this is a seriously sucky summary...


**Hey you guys! I'm not dead, but I **_**was **_**in Texas, so yeah... I apologize for **_**Temptation**_**. I read it over, and I was like, Oh... CRAP. I should just stick with GerIta for now. That's what I'm good at... So, here we are with something I hope that people **_**aren't **_**appalled with! :P**

**People say that you should use their real names because... well, I'm not really sure why? Proper grammar maybe? Oh, well, I'll just use the real names... O.O**

**I'm not a genius on how planes work, and we were driving, so there was no Internet...**

**Summary: Italy takes a ride in a plane, flown by our one and only, Germany. 0_0 I know, it's a sucky summary...**

**DISCAIMER!**

* * *

><p><em>Fly With Me<em>

Feliciano climbed into the passenger seat, a smile on his face. He was going to defy physics, and he was going to fly. He squirmed in his seat, wishing his companion would hurry up. He couldn't wait to get into the air.

"This is so exciting! Isn't this exciting?" The young Italian asked his friend, who was in the seat next to him, buckling up, and getting ready for takeoff.

"Yes, it is exciting, but it is also dangerous. You cannot distract me, do you understand?"

Feliciano nodded a few times, and put on an assured smile, "You can count on me."

"Good. Now, hold on," he said, as he pulled the plane off of the ground. After a few minutes of flight, Feliciano spoke up,

"You make it look so easy."

"Well, it's not."

"I know. What, with all those buttons and levers, I could never do it."

"Yes you could. I had to learn, and you could learn, too."

"You really think so?"

"Sure. It takes time, but it's worth it."

"I'm sure it is. It looks fun to fly."

"But when you aren't doing it for fun, you have to concentrate, unless of course, you would prefer blowing up, and burning in a thousand flames."

All Feliciano could do was stare in worry and amazement. Ludwig flew into gunfire, and made it out alive, without any head trauma, or anything. His thoughts were cut off by blue eyes, staring so deeply into him, that he thought that his mind would've been read at any moment.

"What are you looking at?"

"O-oh, nothing. It's just... I'm amazed that you weren't severely hurt during all that havoc that you went through."

"I _was _severely hurt."

"I mean permanently, though. And I'm glad that you didn't die, because you don't deserve to die."

"You really think that?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I've just... I've been a jerk to you, Feli. Always telling you that you're wrong, or you aren't good enough. I just feel bad, and I feel that I've hurt you. I'm sorry. Really, I'm not kidding, I'm serious."

"I know you are. I'm sorry, too."

"For what?"

"I know I'm annoying, and I have my stupid moments, and I apologize for bothering you all the time."

"You aren't ever stupid. Oh, look what I've done, I've brainwashed you! Oh, god."

"No, no, stop! Don't feel bad! I was wrong to put it like that! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! Please, it's not your fault! I forgive you! I forgive you for everything!"

"You do?"

"You never said anything that truly hurt me. It was always temporary. Believe me."

Ludwig slowly began to smile. He lightly chuckled, and focused on the sky ahead of him. Feliciano stared at the German in a curious manner. The pilot looked over at him, and asked,

"What?"

"Did you really think I hated you?"

"...Yeah, I kinda did."

"That's ok. There were times when I thought you hated _me._ But then I thought that you could never truly _hate _me."

"True. You're too sweet. It's kind of like hating a puppy for the rest of your life. You just can't do it."

Feliciano blushed and smiled.

"You think I'm sweet?"

"Think? I know."

"Thanks... but I don't believe you."

"How could you not? You forgive people in an instant, and you're always telling them that it'll be ok. You give them hugs and kisses, and wipe their tears when they cry. I don't see why some people don't like you."

"Really? You're lying."

"I'm not, really. You're the exact opposite of me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're nice, and I'm mean."

"I think that's a lie, and besides, that doesn't prove anything."

"You love everyone, and I have more enemies than you can count."

"Another lie."

"Ok, well, you're cute, and I'm... oh, shit."

"You said that I was cute?"

"I didn't say that."

"Lies."

"Alright, you're... good looking, ok?"

"You said cute, and you can't deny it."

"Shut up! Do you want me to lose control of this plane?"

"You won't lose control of it, because I'll pull it up. I won't let you fall, Ludwig."

All he could do was stare at Feliciano. He didn't even know how to fly a plane, but he would try to do so, not for his own life, but for Ludwig's?

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'd never stand around if I had the opportunity to save you from getting hurt."

"I wouldn't let you get hurt either."

Smiles were exchanged for a moment. Then, Feliciano slowly moved forward, but pulled back a bit. Ludwig looked at him softly,

"It's ok. What did I say before? I won't ever let you get hurt."

Feliciano smiled, and started forward again.

They were so close. So close to closing their eyes and forgetting about the world. Just a mere inch or two separated them, but Ludwig looked to the side, and noticed the plane quickly getting extremely close to the ground. He jumped into his seat, and pulled up as fast and as hard as he could,

"Shit!"

"What's going on?"

"We almost crashed! Dammit, I told you not to distract me, but look what you did! You almost killed us!"

"N-no, I didn't mean to!"

Ludwig landed the plane in a grassy field, clear of all trees and rocks, and climbed out of his seat. He sat on the grass, and placed his head in his hands. Feliciano, worried out of his mind, and upset that he had hurt his friend, sat next to Ludwig. He lightly tapped him on the shoulder,

"Ludwig?"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you."

The German sighed, and began to regret the way he yelled at Feliciano earlier,

"I know you didn't. You get scared when you have a near-death experience, and that can only lead to anger. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I understand completely."

"Good. This has been an interesting day, no?"

"Yeah, it's been... interesting. Can we go home now?"

"Absolutely."

Feliciano jumped into Ludwig's arms, and hugged him tightly. Ludwig looked surprised, but he accepted the hug, and started to carry the Italian to the plane. When he put him down so that he could get in, he got something that he was hoping he could've gotten earlier: a kiss.

He melted into it, and wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist. The kiss started out slow and soft, but eventually, it was deepened. Feliciano was pushed up against the plane. Ludwig kissed his neck softly, and got a small moan out of him. The German noticed that he liked that noise; he liked it a lot. He nipped at the younger's skin, and got a noise that was louder. Chills ran through his body as he started to remove Feliciano's shirt, feeling his smooth skin under his fingers. His tongue ran along the groove in the Italian's neck, making him moan again. With his shirt discarded, Ludwig's hands wandering uncontrollably over his chest. Their lips were brought together again, tongues roaming freely in each other's mouths. They pulled away from each other for air.

"...Whoa."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig with wide eyes, a light smile on his face. The sun was setting now. The orange tint stained their faces as they sat and talked.

"That... that was... AWESOME."

"You're starting to talk like Alfred now."

"I know. I'm just... I can't think right now."

"Same here. We might want to wait a while before we get in the plane and fly home. My mind is spinning."

"I know."

"...Whoa."

"I love you."

"I-I love you too..."

For the next few minutes, they stared at each other, wide-eyed. That's when an old man walked over, and yelled,

"Hey, get off of my property before I shoot you two!"

The pair hurried to the plane and took off in an instant.

They arrived home around midnight. Ludwig carried Feliciano into the house, and set him on the couch. He went to make dinner, but found that the Italian had already fallen fast asleep, so, because he was not hungry, he carried the younger to his bedroom, and lightly placed him in bed. He shut off the lights, and closed the door, not making a single sound afterwards. Today had been good. Today had been strange. Today had been perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I hope I didn't disgust you... really, I'm serious. <em>Temptation <em>was a bad idea. Thank you for reading this thing here, though!**

**R&R plz? :3**

**-Hollow P.**


End file.
